Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, handheld warning signs have been in existence for many years. These signs are often used by school crossing guards, traffic cops and road construction crews to warn motorists when they need to slow down or stop depending on the situation.
However, present day handheld warning signs are not always easily visible to motorists, especially from a distance or during inclement weather, thus increasing the possibility for accidents at school crossings, crosswalks, intersections, construction sites, etc.